Yin and Yang: The first soulmates
by nightcrawler247
Summary: One word Yaoi. and I can bet on everything You'll never guess the pairing without reading it. Edward has been acting very strangely lately and the team Mustang is determine to find out why. pitch pearl. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! Check out my story 'Obsession' and it's side story 'locked in heaven'. Trying something new recommendations for the lesser stories and pairings people don't know about that need more credit. Today's recommendation is! Drum role please!** **Pairing Tom and Jake from Aliens in the Attic!** **This poor pairing is very little reconized. I am here to bring it to life! And if you haven't seen aliens in the attic I highly recommend it. It's funny and hilarious. This poor pairing is only currently made up of fluffies on this site. I love flufflies as much as the next person but I think it's about time we have some smut.**

In the beginning the world was divided in two. One half known as Hikari held all that was good and contained no evil it was ruled by Yoi Omo. A woman just as good as her kingdom. She had but one son Yang Omo. The other half of the world was known as Daku held all that was dark and evil ruled be an equally dark king. Pyua Aku no. He had but one son as well known as Yin Aku no.

In the middle of the world was an island that merged the good and evil. The only place they ever touched. It was called Ma De, the between. This was made as a trade spot for the two kingdoms and where our story begins.

On this very island is where none other than Yang Omo liked to spend his time. Yang was the most kindest, gentlest person you could ever meet and also the most beautiful. Even the residents of Hikari found him beyond pure. Thought Yang did have one flaw. His curiosity. Which often tended to get him in a lot of trouble. Though what really fascinated the young man was Daku and it's residents.

He always had so many questions about it. What was it like? Why didn't anyone ever cross the boarder? Would he ever see it? It was these very questions that were the reason Yang spent so much time on Ma De. It was as closed to Daku has he would ever get. It was on a particularly hot day Yang was walking through the market place in Ma De in hopes of finding water.

It was finally he made it to one store that had but one left. He reached to grab it only for his hand to connect with another on the bottle. He looked up to see a man. He had jet black hair and dark blood red eyes common traits among people of Daku. As golden eyes and hair are common to the people of Yang's kingdom.

The man looked to be about his age. he would have been quite handsome if it wasn't for the scowl that graced his face. "Let go." He said quite rudely if Yang should say so himself. His tone ignited something quite rare but explosive in Yang. His anger. "You let go! I saw it first!" Yang shouted seeming to shock the man. Before a nasty smirk crossed his face.

"Well is that any way for a citizen from Hikari should talk. Known just let go of the bottle and there will be no problems.' He said tone turning dark at the end the the unspoken threat. Yang didn't know if it was the heat or what but he was suddenly very angery. "I'll talk however I damn please! I'll also take this bottle! Who do you think you are to threaten me." Yang screamed furiously.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. There was just something about this guy that made him act so... primal. "I happen to be Yin Aku no prince of Daku so I would mind my tone it I were you." Yin said smugly expecting the boy before him to run in fear at the title. Only to be met with a snarl.

"Big deal! I happen to be Yang Omo prince of Hikar! So we stand on equal footing and I got the water first!" Yang shouted causing Yin to blink in shock at this new information before snorting. "Oh please, if you think a clouded headed goody two-shoes like you is equal to me. Then you are highly mistaken." Yin said causing Yang to scuff be for smiling with a devious nature beyond him.

"Yeah your right. I'm much higher status than you. So I'll just take that." Yang jerked the bottle from Yin "and be on my way." Yang suddenly took off on a sprint bottle in hand. "Hey get back here!" Yin said. Chasing after Yang. They ran till they were deep in the woods separated far from other living beings. Yang soon ran out of stamina collapsing against a tree. Huffing and puffing Yin soon followed.

"I *huff* told you *huff* I would *huff* get you." He gasped out. Yang sent him an amused smile still trying to catch his breath. "Big *huff* deal *huff*." Yang said through huffs. yin chuckled soon turning in to an all out laugh Yang soon joining.

Yin was the first to regain his composure. "You are strange. Your nothing like the other people from Hiraki I have met." Yin said facing Yang with a small smile of respect. Yang returned with his own grin "Is that supposed to be a complement." He asked chuckling. Yin gave a considering look before smiling towards Yang "Guess it is.".

That was the start of their glorious friendship. yin and Yang had pan to meet on Ma de more often. They would do random things together. Sometimes they would prank people on the island. Sometimes they Yang would trick Yin into doing something good like community serves. Over the years they became closer practically inseparable. yin soon began to realize his feeling for Yang were more than friendship. being the impulsive person he is he told yang right away.

Yang confirmed he felt the same but was reluctant to commit stating it was against the law for a Hiraki citizen and Daku to be together. Yin not one to exactly follow rules. Saw this as no dilemma. Simply saying they were not citizens but princes, so the law didn't count for them. Yang desparate to be with Yin excepted to obvious loop hole.

They spent many year more together and finally Yin popped the question as they say. They agreed to marry in secret. They wanted to marry on Ma De under the very tree their relationship began.

Yang wore a simple white tunic and pants with a small black symbol in the center. Yin wore something similar but the colors were opposite. They wanted to were something that symbolized the good and evil could co-exist.

Yang walk to up to Yin. They took each others hands. Smiling at one another Yang would start the vows. "I promise to be with thee through sickness and in health. For richer or for poor..." Yang said smile still in place and letting Yin continue "May we forever be together. Forever entwine. That not even death dare to part us." With that they sealed it with a kiss.

In that one kiss everything change. The world itself began to shift Hikari and Daku began to merge. Good and evil no longer separate. Yin and Yang began to feel power surge through them. Yin felt as all the evil coursed through his veins. Yang feeling all the good.

They became the source. Forever entwined together. One unable to survive without the other. They were graced with power beyond their years. At that moment they both understood that they really would never be apart or separated again. Not by time, age, illness, or death. They became the first and most known and powerful soulmates.

They would spend many centuries together. Experiencing different lives. Always remembering their past ones and each other. Each time they were reborn they were always close and still had their same abilities. They would sometimes be born as siblings usually twins. Sometimes they were born completely separate into two on a certain date, but one thing was always certain they would be together. And this time they would be together as Edward Elric.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter! Reviews I love reviews! Please more reviews!**

 **Recomendations:**

 **More crossover slashes! They are beautiful! That's why I recommend the pairing Hiccup and Jack Frost.**

Edward woke in his current apartment he shared with his brother. After a little mission that ended with the half a town demolished. Edward's travel license was confiscated until further notice. Which Edward highly disagreed with just because Yang let Yin take over for the fight they both got punished! What kind of justice was that!

Oh that's right you don't know. Edward isn't one person, but two Yin and Yang the sources of all the good and evil in the world. Constantly reborn into the world. This time they happen to be born together... in the same body. They were known as Edward Elric the fullmetal alchemist. A tittle that they were quite proud of. Edward stared at the ceiling looking to be contemplating what to do next, but in reality Yin and Yang were having a discussion.

(Edward's mind)

"We have to think of something." Yin said pacing back and forth. Yang nodded his understanding. "And fast too. The 'divide' happens tonight. We can't let the others notice." Yang added.

The 'divide' happen whenever Yin and Yang were born as the same person. On their 16th year together they would split once again into two beings. Taking on their real forms.

Which really wasn't that different from their current body. Yang would simply stay the same their current body actually being his original appearance. Yin would be the only one to actually change. His hair would turn black and his eyes red. They would also get their arm and leg back. That was taken away by a very foolish and embarrassing accident Yin and Yang will never repeat.

The reason their current form look so much like the original was because each new life with the same body Yin and Yang took turns on who's the main one in control. It was Yang's turn so they looked like him and he made all major decisions. Though they tended to male all decisions together anyways. The only real time Yin took over was when they were mad or fighting someone.

But their current problem now wasn't who was in charge. They had to find a way to get away from everyone long enough to divide. Then keep them from moticing the extra person and behavior change.

Edward got up going to the kitchen hoping coffee would help him think. He (They? Whatever) notice a note on the table.

 _Dear Brother,_

 _Went to the store for food. Colonel Mustang called and said you need to come to work today._

 _-Alphonse_

Edward sighed in exasperation. Not only did he have to find a way to hide from Alphonse, but _also_ go to work. Sighing again Edward (Yang?) started to get ready. he was dressed and ready in minutes.

He made his way outside and began his walk to work. His eyes glazed over as he went. Into a type of autopilot as Yin and Yang continued their conversation.

(Edward's mind)

Yin gripped his hair pulling in frustration giving out a loud groan. "I've got nothing! It's all over! Or secrets out! Were screwed!" he shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

Yang chuckled. "Stop exaggerating. I happen to have and idea." Yang said smugly. Yin looked up at this. "You mean to tell me this whole time I have been practically... no I have been ripping my hair out over this and you had and idea." Yin said voice uncharacteristically low.

"Yep." Yang said still smiling. yin's eye twitched. "And may I ask why you haven't said anything." Yin ask with a tight smile. Yang smirked "because it's fun to watch you rip your hair out." Yang said calmly. Yin's eye twitched again. Yang made his escape before Yin could say or do anything.

"Oh look, were at HQ go to get back out there." Yang said resuming control of their body. Ignoring the colorful language Yin was spouting at him.

Edward walked into HQ making his way to Mustang's office Yang told Yin his plan. They would wait until everyone's gone home and is asleep then send Alphonse out to get something. Sneak away to the woods then they could just wait to divide. Sneak back in before anyone notice their gone.

Edward had finally made it to the office. It was usually quit. Edward turn the nob. he was attacked by confetti and noise. As everyone shouted "Happy birthday!" They had thrown a surprise party. He would never sneak away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I live off reviews. I can't write without some motivation. So please review and check out my other stories!**

Edward looked in the room in shock. He looked around taking in the scene before him. Their were streamers hanging of the ceiling. They had pushed all the desk together to make one big table that held all the food. Including a large cake with words 'Happy 16th Birthday Edward!' on it.

Everyone was there. Alphonse, Mustang, Hawkeyes (with black Hayate), Breda, Fury, Farman, Jean, Maes, Gracia, Elysia, Winry, old lady Pinako even Sciezska had showed up. The only people that was missing was Izumi and Sig.

Yang was extremely heart warmed at the sight. To think they would care so much to put all this together. Yin on the other hand was immensely annoyed at the sight. He had told Alphonse not to make a big deal of his birthday this year. Of course he didn't listen! Should have expected that.

To avoid Yin exploding on everyone Yang made his way out. It would not do to let Yin's anger get started. If it did Yang would have to hear him rant for the rest of the night. A headache Yang would do anything to avoid. Alphonse followed after him leaving a confused crowd.

Edward walked grumpily down the hallway. People skitted away at the sight of his death glare. "Brother!" Edward heard coming from behind him. He felt a metal hand grab onto his shoulder "Brother, where are you going?" Alphonse ask. Edward rounded on him.

"I told you no parties this year. I made myself very clear that I wanted nothing eventful this year! But did you listen! _Noooooo!_ You just had to go against me!" Yin shouted anger getting the best of him. "Brother.. I.." Alphonse didn't have a chance to say anything as Edward made a break out the building.

Even when he was out he kept running until he was miles away. Edward slowed to a hault to catch his breath. Then he began to walk again. Taking care not to go anywhere the others would think to look for him. Edward went into a daze mode as he was put on 'autopilot'.

(Edward's Mind)

Yin was curled into a ball hands over his ears as he tried to block out Yang's angry rant. "How could you say that to Alphonse! He was only being nice! Do you know gow much all that must have had to been to put together! Are you even listening to me!" He shouted.

"Yes! Yes! I hear you! I sorry! Please stop shouting!" Yin screamed back. Yang just sighed. "what are we going to do. When we get back their going to want and explanation. By then we will be separated and I doubt either of us can come up with a believable lie on the spot." Yang said.

"We also need to figure out what I'm going to do. How am I supposed to stay near you if they can't see me? How will we explain the extra person?" Yin added. Both sighed. They'd been asking themselves these questions for months with no results.

"Well I guess you just have to keep your distance from me until we can think of something." Yang said. Yin blinked a few times in disbelief. "You mean like be apart? Yang we are _never_ apart. I'm not going to leave you defenseless." Yin said.

"I know but we could always talk to each other with our minds and I don't mean like miles apart just far enough where no one will notice you." Yang said causing Yin to sigh "Fine." He conceited.

"Just promise you won't try to fight without me?" he ask. Yang smiled "Deal." he said before something came to mind. "Hey what time is it?" He ask. Making his way back 'out' to see what point of day it was.

It was night and the moon was almost at it's peek. Almost midnight. Edward gasp they would separate soon. He had to make it to the woods. Edward broke into a fast sprint running as fast as his short legs would carry him.

He ran until he was deep in the forest. Once he felt he was deep enough no one would see his split he stopped. Taking deep breaths he looked back into the sky the moon had reached it's full height. Edward spread out his arms letting the 'divide' take hold of them.

It was painful at first. Imagine having your very soul ripped in two. Being separated from your love and your other half. The feeling soon subsided leaving a dull ache in it's wake.

Yang raised up still dressed as Edward looking as if nothing has change. Except the annoyed lines that always mared his face were gone. He looked to his left to see a darker copy of himself red eyes, dark black hair, all black leather on. Edward looked down to see all his clothes were white. Except they each had boots, gloves, anf t-shirt of each other's color.

Yang fried to sit up but groaned at the empty feeling he felt. Yin hearing his discomfort launched up and was immediately by his side. "You okay Yang? You didn't get hurt in the 'divide' did you?" He ask worriedly looking him over for visible injuries.

"No, I'm fine just have to get used to not being completely with you." Yang said chuckling dryly. Yin smiled reassuringly "Yeah, I feel it too, but don't worry I'm still here. Were never really apart." Yin said. Yang smiled. That's right they were never truly apart. they just had more... opportunities now. And Yang couldn't wait to see where they lead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Review please**

Yang got out of Yin's arms to look him in the face. "We should go. Alphonse will be worried about Edward." **(A/N: Yina and Yang refer to themselves together as Edward. Like when you say things like _our,_ ****_us,_** **or** ** _we_** **Situations like that)** Yang said. Yin nodded in agreement. He got up dusting off his clothes before reaching out a hand to Yang. Who took it with a smile. They began their journey home. On the way they talked about how they would conduct their lives.

"Okay, so I'll pretend to be Edward for now. You'll stay close so if I get in a fight we can switch places. That okay with you." Yang ask turning towards Yin. "Yep, got no problem with it." Yin responded. "Actually we do have one problem..." Yang began. Yin raised an eyebrow a signal to continue. "It's your hair and your eyes. They need to change. We can get you contacts but you'll have to die your hair." Yang explain.

Yin's eye's widened comically. "I'm not dying my hair! I'm quite proud of this black!" Yin argued. Yang just rolled his eyes. "Fine, stop being dramatic. I swear, that's probably why Edward was. If you really don't want to die it we'll just put a rinse in it. It'll change your hair color temporally when you wet it. The original color will come back." Yang reasoned.

"A rinse? Just a rinse?" Yin ask ignoring the earlier comment about his dramaticness. "Yes, just a rinse." Yang reassured. They finally made it home. Yang turn to Yin and whispered quietly "Okay, Alphonse should be asleep, but just to be safe when we get in. Stay close to furniture so you can hide if needed." Yang said. They both took a deep breath before walking in.

As soon as the door closed behind them. The lights come on. Thankfully Yang pushed Yin behind the couch before they could. Alphonse was sitting on the couch in his pajamas with a tired scowl on his face. Yang shifted uneasily. Gesturing behind his back for Yin to sneak in Edward's room. "Where have you been?" Alphonse demanded.

"O...Oh A..Alphonse, w..w..what are y..you doing a..awake?" Yang ask nervously constantly looking over at Yin who was trying to push Edward's door open without making noise. "I could ask you the same. I understand you were upset I went behind your back and through a party, but that doesn't give you the right to stay out all night and not tell me! Do you know how worried I was!" Alphonse said.

Yang looked down shamefully. "I.. I know sorry. I just needed sometime to think." Yang said. Alphonse just sighed. "Okay sorry for over reacting, but I really was worried. Let's just... got to bed and talk about this tomorrow." Alphonse said.

Yang said and nodded. Watch Yin finally make it to the bedroom. "Okay goodnight." yang said quickly running to his room fast. Closing the door behind himself. He looked over to see Yin already comfortably spread over the bed smiling at him. he lifted the covers in a welcome gesture.

Yang ran over with a big smile hoping in bed and snuggling close. He looked up at Yin leaning in for a kiss. Something they had not been able to do since they were together. Their lips grazed each other when the door suddenly open. Yang acted quick and pushed Yin off the bed. Alphonse stood at the doorway.

A confused look adorned his face. "Hey where did you get those clothes? I've never even see you were white." He ask. "Oh! I got them in town!" He answered quick. Alphonse nodded in approval of that answer. Yang sighed and looked over to see Yin giving him a cocky smirk.

"look at you. Lying like a pro. I'm so proud." Yin said smile never leaving his face. Yang simply rolled his eyes. "I wonder who I got it from." Yang said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my pretties so yeah my goal is to get one chapter in for each of my stories every week but do to a death in the family and finals coming up (Like tomorrow) I will not be able to update for a while.**

Yang woke to the sound of someone nocking on Edward's room door. Yang heard Yin who was on the bed next to him groan and barring his head deeper in Yang as he squeeze him tighter. Yang was content to fall back asleep just like that. Only to be roused again by the sound of nocking.

"Brother are you awake?" Alphonse said twisting the door nob only to find it locked. At the sound Yin and Yang's eyes shout open. They looked at each other in panic. "Brother why's the door locked? Are you okay? Hey answer me!" Alphonse began to shout.

Yin and Yang hurriedly got up Yin jump out the window holding onto the window seal. Yang made his way over to the door and unlocked it.

He came face to face with an annoyed Alphonse. "About time you got up. Come on breakfast is ready and you still have to see the cornel to turn in your report also you need to apologize to all those people you ran out on earlier." He said.

Yang groaned. "B..but I didn't want a party." Yang whined. "Doesn't matter, they came along way to see you and you let them down. You are _going_ to apologize." Alphonse said with finality in his voice. "Fine." Yang said sitting in front his breakfast.

Yang just kind of stared at it for a while. He didn't really need food. He just let Yin eat it before because he liked it, but Yang himself never really felt the urge to eat. After a few minutes Alphonse looked him in worry "Aren't you hungry?" He ask.

Yang shrugged "Not really, don't have much of an appetite." He explain. Alphonse frown placing his hand on Yang's head. "Are you sick. Your always hungry." Alphonse said checking Yang's temperature.

Yang chuckled smiling lightly. "No I'm not sick. Just not hungry. Why don't we go to headquarters." Yang suggested. "Okay, but if you feel like your about to throw up let me know." Alphonse said slowly removing his hand from Yang forehead.

Yang smile and looked over Alphonse's shoulder to see Yin trying to sneak in through the window. He began to get nervous again. He jump up suddenly starting Alphonse. Yang grabbed him by the hand pulling him to the front door. "hey how about we go now! Can't have Mr. Mustang waiting." Yang laughed nervously.

"Brother wait! It's not even that late! Since when do you care what Mustang thinks and when did you start calling him _Mr._ " Alphonse ask. Yang froze in place. "O..oh did I say that! I've been meaning to be more respectful to my higher ups! Can get anywhere being disrespectful!" Yang explain hurriedly. Cursing himself for his slip up and that pathetic lie.

"Well let's go!" Yang said making a mad dash for HQ. Alphonse started at him puzzled (Not noticing the dark haired Edward look alike sneaking out their apartment behind him.) "What's wrong with him?" Alphonse asked himself before catching up with his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow**

Yang walked through the doorway to HQ With a wide smile on his face. Greeting everyone he saw with a wide smile. Getting confused looks and reluctant hello's back. Not noticing every ones confusion he continued down the hall to Colonel Mustangs office to turn in his report. Yin making sure to follow in secret.

Yin couldn't help but shake his head at how much Yang acted nothing like Edward without him. He would have to teach him a few things when they are alone again. If he keeps this behavior up some one's going to figure them out sooner or later. More likely sooner rather than later. When they finally made it to the office Yin was unable to follow inside without getting caught.

Line Break

The first thing that tip Mustang off that something was wrong was when Edward nocked before entering his office instead of kicking down the door like usual. He won't even have guessed it was him if it wasn't for his voice on the other side of the door.

"Requesting entrance Colonel Mustang." Edward's voice could be heard saying from the other side of the door. Mustang raised an eyebrow at the sound. Kind of unsure how to handle this type of situation Mustang simply said "Come in Fullmetal.".

Once he was inside Yang gave a salute that had everyone tilting their heads in confusion. "Reporting in Colonel Mustang. I have my report ready for you." Yang said placing the folder on his desk. Yin who was had his ear to the door slapped his hand against his forehead as he shook it back and forth. Not believing Yang could be such a bad Edward without him. Yin knew he played a hug role in Edwards personality, but so did Yang! He should be a much better Edward then this.

Mustang looked behind Edward to Alphonse everyone following his example. Alphonse simply shrugged his shoulders indicating he had no idea what was wrong with Edward either. Mustang turned back to Ed who was still saluting waiting for the approved okay he could stop.

Mustang realizing this told him he could stop. Yang suddenly got a mental message from Yin to meet him in the bathroom. "Permission to leave for a few minutes sir?" Yang ask Mustang. Mustang gave him a flabbergasted (Couldn't think of a better word) look. "Ummm... Sure? Since when do you ask me to leave? Go ahead if you'll be back In a few minutes." Mustang stated.

Yang nodded in thanks before leaving the room. He made his way down the hallway were the nearest bathroom was. When he entered he was pulled in quickly and the door was quickly slammed and locked shut. "What the hell was that?!" Yin yelled. Yang covered his ears at the sudden unexpectedly loud sound. "What was what?" Yang ask not understanding what he was talking about.

"That little performance back there! You call that acting!" Yin yelled. Yang shrinked back with a childish pout on his lips. "I thought I made a good solider." Yang huffed out. Yin groaned "Your not supposed to be a good soldier! Your supposed to be _Edward!_ ".

"From now on I will tell you what to say and do through our mental link. You must follow it to the T. Understand." Yin directed. "Yeah." Yang said dejectedly.

(Back at the office)

"Okay who the hell was that? Because there's no way that was the chief." Havoc said voicing everyone's thoughts. They all turned to Alphonse as if expecting him to have the answer. Alphonse shook his head waving his hands in front his chest. "Don't look at me. He's been acting strange like that since he got back after storming out of the party yesterday. He even refered to Colonel as Mr. Mustang this morning. Until I pointed out. I swear it's like he's an entirely different person." Alphonse stated.

"Well maybe he is." Breda said with a joking smile on. Causing the others to either smirk, laugh, or give a disapproving look. "You know what... you might be onto something. This isn't the first time we have heard of something like this. With the new means of disguise these days any one could be like any one. It's all a matter of resources and acting." Mustang said causing the others to face him with shocked looks.

"You really think some one could do that to the chief?" Havoc ask. Mustang shrugged "Could happen to anyone. And no one had any contact with him during the many _hours_ he was gone. It's not impossible for someone to take his place." Mustang explain.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the reality of the situation sunk in. "Okay! Okay! Let's not jump to conclusions! How about we just quiz him when he gets back? Will ask him stuff only Edward would know." Hawkeyes said trying to keep everyone from panicking. Hopeful nods went all around.

The door was suddenly kicked open and Edward with his more familiar scowl on his face was before it. "Mustang! You flaming bastard! You better be done with my damn report already! Because I'm leaving now and I don't give a fuck what you say! Come on Alphonse!" He said before rushing back out. Leaving everyone in shock.

"Now that seem more like the Edward we know and love." Fury stated looking on perplexed. "Oh something is definately wrong." Mustang said frowning. "From now on we keep a close eye on him. When he reports in tomorrow will interrogate him if it still doesn't seem right. Alphonse you have first watch. Will each follow him around today in shifts and see if we can learn anything


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Read and Review**

Yang looked nervously at the spot light directed at his face and all his friend around him all giving him hard looks even Alphonse. If he didn't know any better he'd think he was about to be interrogated. Mustang was the first to speak. "What is you name?" the question was so odd Edward had to do a double take. "What? You know my name." Yang said perplexed.

"Answer the question!" This time it was Riza. Edward jumped at her words. "Edward Elric!" Yang said frightened. Being calmed by the sound of Yin's voice _'Just relax they probably notice your odd behavior and are testing you. Just answer all the questions truthfully and they'll let it go.'_. Yang nodded even though Yin couldn't see him.

The other in the room seem to take this as a sign that he was reassuring himself he got the name right. To them further prof that he wasn't Edward. They shared a look to confirm everyone caught it. With each passing second Alphonse became more and more worried about his brother and resenting the person before him pretending to be Edward.

"Who is you father?" Roy ask next face a lot more serious. This was one question not just anyone could answer. The fake would have to have been watching the boys for quite some time to find that little fact out. _'They know that no one could ever find that out easily, so if we answer this right that should satisfy them.'_ Yin said to Yang.

The others notice as fake-Edward tilted his head as if listening to someone then a confident smile spread across his face before he answered. "Van Hohenheim." Roy raised a suspicious eyebrow. Before whispering over to havoc. "Check him for a wire. So one could be feeding him the answers." Havoc nodded and did as told. Causing Yang to go wide eyed at the sound search. When he found nothing he gave a nod and return to his place.

"What is your current goal for you and your brother?" When Mustang ask this question everyone in the room flinched slightly. This was one thing never really discussed. Something virtually impossible to find out simply by spying. It was something that you would have to know the boys past to really experience it to understand. Even if he got the answer right the emotion he showed while saying that would be the real test.

A determine smile shined in his eyes. _'To think they would ask this question.'_ Yin said. "To find the Philosopher Stone and restore our bodies." Yang said with the fire of his and Yin determination in his eyes. Mustang bowed his head eyes close and a reassured smirk on his face.

"That will be all dismissed Fullmetal." Mustang said. Yang being who he was still saluted before exiting something that once again had Yin shaking his head in exasperation and Roy rethinking his final resolve if only for a second when Yang finally left the room they all turn to Mustang for his final results.

"That's definitely Edward, but he is hiding something. And it's up to us to figure it out."


	8. Chapter 8

**So Sorry but this is not a chapter... HEY COME BACK HERE JUST CAUSE IT'S NOT A CHAPTER DOESN'T MEAN IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!**

 **Okay so as you all know I have not been able to update much recently because of school. So I decided to organize myself a bit so I will be able to update at least one chapter a day. I see I got your attention now! Though because it's a chapter a day I cannot promise the chapters will be long but they will not be below 1,000 words**

 **The only time I will not update for field trip, community service, etc. The next day I will update double for everyday I missed.**

 **So here's how this is going to work I'm going to only focus on one story at a time. I'll update a chapter a day for that story only until it's done then I'll keep this up until all my current incomplete stories are done.**

 **But that will mean for my stories that are going to have squeal (Married to a Mummy). The squeal will have to wait until I'm caught up. Also it will have to wait after the squeal for my story obsession which I have promised a squeal for a while so... sorry my mummy fans ghost come first.**

 **NOW HERES WHERE YA'LL COME IN!** **I need to know what story to do first. So were having a vote. I will tally up the votes at 12:00 tonight because I want to start updating as soon as possible. So get those votes in if you want your favorite story done first!**

 **I will do this after each story is done. There will be a vote to determine the next.**

 _ **VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**So Guys this is not a chapter but you need to read it if your following my stories. I decided to take a little break from them so that I could go back on my old ones like The Pharaoh's Lover and Obsession and do corrections.**

 **I was reading over my stories the other day to figure out why the hell I had so many favs and follows and I noticed a lot of miss spelling and messed up sentence structure so I am going back and fixing it.**

 **If you notice that you keep getting emails for stories I already finished just ignore them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Read and review review review review review review review you guys so don't** ** _Review_** **enough.**

Roy had devised a plan to have Edward on constant watch without him knowing. Alphonse would be doing most of the watching and slipping in an occasional question every now and again to get more information on what they were dealing with. While someone else from the team would always be tailing them. They were currently making their way to the library to do more research all the while Hawkeyes was following them.

Yin was also tailing them intending to have a conversation with Yang in the library. Picking out potential meeting places had been a past time of theirs when they were still one person. Deciding where they could talk with no one noticing to ensure their secret remained a secret for as long as possible. Yin made his way to this place. A dust dark little corner in the back.

Yang noticing Yin in the corner walked over there as well ditching Alphonse to do so. Not realizing Hawkeyes was not far behind him. Yang sat down next to Yin back to back. Talking just loud for him to here but so others couldn't hear. "How's playing soldier." Yin asked with a small smile at Yang's frustrated huff. "It's so much harder then I thought. Especially that interrogation." He complained.

Yin chuckled. "Well you aren't exactly the best Edward alone are you?". Yang scuffed "How so?" He said upset. Yin smile and pointed at him "That right there is proof. Edward would have started a fight over that comment. Your to polite and tamed. You need to be more aggressive and demanding and out spoken." Yang pouted "But that's not my nature and it's your job." He complained. "Exactly. That's why we need to be extra careful until we can fuse together at will again." Yin said.

That was the catch to them being able to be together as one being and separating all the time. When they separated for the first time in their new life they are unable to fuse together again for an unknown span of time. It was their bodies way of being use to being separate again. So they had to wait until their bodies were properly settled again.

Yang was about to respond to that until he felt something. It was that unnerving sensation of being watched. Yang took the moment to glace around looking much harder at his surrounding then he normally would while still seeming impassive. A skill he had cultivated over his many years of life. I took him a while but he final spotted her in the mirror in front him. Hawkeye was behind the book case behind them. He saw her through the mirror peaking through one of the smallest cracks between the books.

If Yang wasn't looking he would have never noticed her. Yin noticing his eternal partners quite look at him. Yang met his eyes and a silent communication that only centuries of being together formed they nodded and both rushed out the door. It was obvious they were caught. It would be best to ensure they got no more information from them. Even if that meant hiding out until they could fuse back together.

Once they could Their friends would literally never be able to find anything on them and would eventually have to let it go. Alphonse noticed and tried to stop him and the mystery person with his brother. Even Hawkeye left her place to go after them. But they were over a 100 year to early to ever catch Yin and Yang. They slid past them easily making a run for the near by forest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry not a chapter but important.**

 **I just wanted you guys to know that I have not given up on my stories. School is almost over my friends in one week. But that also means Finals, Finals, Finals.**

 **Yep they put all our final exams on the last two days of school. Isn't that stupid?**

 **Anyway once finals are over I will be free to write as much as I want which means that I will be able to update much fast. I decided to do my stories in rotation. I let you guys decided in what order. Whoever PM's me or reviews first I will follow that order.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY SO I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT ALL MY STORIES WILL BE TRANSFERRED AND CONTINUED ON WWW ARCHIEVESOFOUROWN COM UNDER THE SAME AUTHOR AND STORY NAMES.**


End file.
